rowepdiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dove Cameron
Dove Cameron (born Chloe Celeste Hosterman; January 15, 1996) is an American actress and singer. She is known for playing a dual role as both title characters in the teen sitcom . She also starred in the as Kayla Morgan, and as Mal, daughter of . She is set to reprise her role as Mal in Descendants 2. Early Life Cameron was born in as Chloe Celeste Hosterman. She is the daughter of Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace, who later got divorced, and has an older sister, Claire Hosterman. She grew up in . When she was a child, she attended Sakai Intermediate School. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater at Bainbridge Performing Arts. When she was 14, her family moved to , , where she sang in 's National Championship . Cameron is of and descent, and is a fluent speaker of French, having spent many years of her life growing up in . She has stated she was bullied through her entire school experience, starting in fifth grade, through the end of high school. Regardless of the pressure at school and fitting in, she stayed focused on her dreams of becoming successful in entertainment: "I became very passionate about an actress and singer. I fully immersed myself." Her father died in 2011 when she was 15 years old. Career The Girl and the Dreamcatcher In 2012, Cameron was cast in a new Disney Channel Original Series entitled Bits and Pieces as Alanna. Shortly after filming the pilot, Bits and Pieces was retooled into and saw Cameron starring in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie Rooney. The preview of the series debuted on July 19, 2013 (2013-07-19), and the show premiered on September 15, 2013. The pilot episode gained 5.8 million viewers, which was the most-watched in total viewers in 2.5 years since the series Disney Channel renewed Liv and Maddie for a 13-episode second season slated to premiere in Fall 2014, which was later expanded to 24 episodes. On August 27, 2013 Cameron released a cover of "" by as a promotional single. Her cover peaked on the Billboard chart at seventeen and spent three weeks on the chart. On October 15, 2013, "Better In Stereo" was released as a single under . "Better In Stereo" made its debut on the Billboard chart at twenty-one before peaking at number one, becoming Cameron's first number one hit. In February 2014, Cameron confirmed reports that recording had begun for her debut studio album. Her next single, "Count Me In", was released on June 3, 2014. The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Kids Digital Songs chart. Cameron played Liz Larson in her first non-Disney film, , which was theatrically released by in 2015. Cameron starred in the television film which premiered on July 31, 2015. The film was viewed by 6.6 million people and spawned Cameron's two first songs, "Rotten to the Core" at No. 38 and a solo song, "If Only", at No. 94. Other songs from the film featuring Cameron such as "Set It Off" and "Evil Like Me" charted at No. 6 and 12 respectively on the chart. The soundtrack for the movie peaked atop the chart becoming the first soundtrack from a since to do so. As part of the Descendants franchise, Cameron released a cover of 's hit song, "". The music video premiered on Disney Channel on March 18, 2016. The single received 22 million views in less than a month. Cameron was shooting the fourth season of in early 2016. She is set to reprise her role as Mal in , the sequel to Descendants, in 2017. She played the role of Amber Von Tussle in the NBC live television presentation of , which aired on December 7, 2016. Reception was generally positive, and Cameron's performance was praised. commented "America, we need to quit sleeping on Dove Cameron—because the Disney star absolutely CRUSHED her live TV musical debut. The Liv and Maddie star played the villainous Amber Von Tussle, a.k.a. Tracy Turnblad's snobby, racist dance (and romantic) rival, in NBC's Hairspray Live." The Girl and the Dreamcatcher In 2015, Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan formed a band called . On October 2, 2015, they released their first single, "Written in the Stars". The band released their second single, "Glowing in the Dark", on January 29, 2016. The Girl and the Dreamcatcher released their third single, "Someone You Like", on April 8, 2016. They released their fourth single, "Make You Stay", on June 17, 2016. The video premiered on Disney Channel in July 2016. On July 29, 2016, the band released their first EP, Negatives, featuring their singles "Make You Stay" and "Glowing in the Dark" and four new songs Filmography Cameron Cameron Cameron